A Walk
by FindtheFox
Summary: Today was a normal day for Mahiru, well as normal as it can get when you are the desendant of a princess for the Lunar Race. What happens if Mahiru got ubducted when Mitsuru was late to take her home from school? Mahiru x Mitsuru, Akira x Keiko Includes s
1. Mahiru's Disappearance

"Hello" talking

'_Hello' _thinking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Walk**

Mahiru had had a normal day filled with bad luck. For three reasons.

She slipped and ripped part of her skirt while dropping all of her books

She forgot her binder with all of her paper and notes in it which she had to hand in and

She got pushed into the pool with all of her clothes on.

Now she was standing outside of her school, freezing cold and soaking wet, waiting for a very late Tengu. To say the least, she was not happy.

'_Stupid Mitsuru… he couldn't have been late on a worse day than this! Just my luck!' _She sighed and counted to ten, calming her nerves so she wouldn't verbally abuse the tengu.

She suddered and shrugged deeper into her sweater trieing to seek warmth to the suddenly colder air around her.

"Hurry up Mitsuru, its starting to get really cold."

Just than she noticed that slowly black lines were appearing in her vision. She blinked but they were still there and growing bigger.

'_This can't be good,' _She yawned and started to swerve back and forth _'I feel so tired all of a sudden.'_ Was her last thought as she hit the ground.

Somewhere close by 

'_This is just great… Misoka is gonna have my head because I'm late picking up Mahiru… Just great.' _Mitsuru thought as he flew towards and alley close to Mahirus school.

As he walked towards her school he started to get a bad feeling, and soon his sences were prooved correct. Mahiru was no where in sight. This was not a good thing.

'_Where is she?' _"Mahiru! You stupid girl come on we've gotta go!" When he got no answer he knew something was wrong.

'_Shit this is not good.' _"Mahiru!" He called as panic started to rise in his voice. _'Damnit, where is she! Great now I have to go back and tell Oboro about this.' _He turned around and took off at full speed towards the Moonshine.

**At the Moonshine**

Mitsuru burst through the door and got a few startled looks from the other members of 'The Moonlight Bandits'.

"Mitsuru," Misoka began "Where is the Princess?" He asked calmly

"I went to her school and she wasn't there I have no clue where she is…" Mitsuru gasped out of breath.

Nozomu exploded "What! What do you mean she wasn't _there_!"

In a blink of an eye Misoka had Mitsuru pined against the wall by his neck. "Why don't you know where she is? Why was she not there if she is not one to wander knowing that one of us were to pick her up?" His voice bled with vonom.

"I don't know what happened I told you!"

Misoka dropped Mitsuru on the floor. He may be short but no one was to question his strength.

"You were _late_, weren't you?" Nozomu said. "You were late and Mahiru payed for it. Your such and idoit Mitsuru! What if the Dawns Venus found her? What would happen to her!" Nozomu yelled

"_Nozomu!_ Quiet down. We shall inform Oboro of this… mishappaning and decide on what to do next." Misoka said his voice low and comanding.

Everyone knew that this was going to be a very long night as they had never heard Misoka's voice so sirious.

'_I am in for a night of pain…' _Was Mitsurus thought as he followed everyone to Oboro's office to share the horrible news.

**_Authors Section!_**

Hello! 'Tis me! I thought this chapter was ok… I guess it could have been better 'cause towards the ending I couldn't think of anything (-.-") Please Read and Review! This is my second story and I hope you like it!Normally I wouldsayis you have anything to suggest that I do inmy story than please tell me but I have uploaded this storyon so I have already finished this story soooooooo... yeahI can't really change the story... But still! Please Read and Review!

Ja ne! -Mad4anime


	2. Revealing Emotions

"Hello" talking

'_Hello' _ thinking

A Walk 

That night had not been good. And that was to say the least. All night everyone had been yelling at Mitsuru, ither telling him that he was an idiot or that this was all of his fault. To say the least this had gotten them no where. Mahiru had still yet to be found, they had no idea how to find her, and Mitsuru had yet to stop starring at a wall since everyone had been told to go to sleep.

It was than at about five in the morining and Mitsuru was about ready to smash his head against the wall just to see if anything would clear up in his crowded mind. Of corse he would not do that, because he refused to show that he was confused, even if nobody was in the room with him.

'_How could she have disappeared in the five minutes I was late in?' _He thought.

Knock knock knock Nozomu knocked on Mitsuru's door snapping Mitsuru back to reality. 

"Mitsuru get your ass out of bed… were going to Mahiru's school to see if there was any clue as to where she has been taken too." Came Nozomu's faint voice through the door.

'_This day was going to get a lot better' _Mitsuru thought sarastically

At Mahiru's School 

It had been about three hours, and not a single clue had turned up. As well as currently evryone was standing at least six feet away from the Kitsune. (_A/N: a.k.a. Misoka)_

And to not improve Misoka's mood everyone was starring at him. To say the least he was even more unhappy than last night. If that was possible.

"Maybe his head will explode if we poke him…" Mitsuru whispered to Nozomu who only rolled his eyes.

"That… is very unlikely, Mitsuru." Misoka hissed and smiled as Nozomu and Mitsuru flinched at the tone in his voice.

"Hey… umn… Mi-misoka? Are you all right?" Akira asked somewhat hesetantly.

"All right? Am I _all right_? The one person who can help us get beck our former power is _missing_ thanx to a certain _tengu _who was _late_ to pick her up! How can I be _all right_!" Misoka exploded.

'_I think that the calm, collected Misoka has feelings for Mahiru' _Nozomu smirked_.'That's probably why he's so stressed and more uptight with Mitsuru since he was sapposed to pick her up. This is gonna be entertaining.' _

Misoka turned to head back in the direction of the moonshine when he heard Mitsuru snicker.

"What do you find so funny, Mitsuru?" Misoka snapped.

"Nothin'" Came Mitsuru's lazy answer.

"Whatever I don't have time to deal with idiots like you." Misoka started to walk again while Mitsuru glared daggers into his back.

'_Your not the only one who wants her back…' _Mitsuru thought, saddness coming into his normally cold and hard eyes.

_**Flash back! **( A/N: don't you just love these things?)_

_It had just been after a fight against the Dawns Venus to get a "Teardrop" and the demon group came out on top with both the "Teardrop" and all of their lives, but quite a bit damaged all the same._

_Now they were walking in the door to the Moonshine bar when Mitsuru shuddered and dubbled over gasping for air on his knees._

'_Mitsuru!' Mahiru yelled as she rushed over to his side._

_Nozomu and Akira grabbed one of his arms to help him into the house. Once they got him into his room they had began to reilize that he had a cut in his side that was bleeding a fair ammount._

'_Mitsuru you idiot… we may be extremley strong but we're not invinceable!' Akira yelled._

_Mitsuru scoffed. Hadn't Akira told him something like that when Mahiru rivived him?_

_Just as he thought that Mahiru came rushing into his room with bandages and a first aid kit in her arms. But what really caught his eye was that she was crying as well… just like she had after he woke up after he had "died". _

_Everyone left the room as Mahiru began to wrap his wounds. Her touch was as light as a feather thinking that any pressure on him would kill him._

'_I'm not that weak you know. Why are you being so carefull?' Mitsuru growled at her._

'_I know that your not weak but still… I'm afraid that I will hurt you, it looks like it hurts. So I'm just being carefull.' she whispered bak to him._

'_Your so stupid you know! You should know at least that I have NO weaknesses!'_

_But as he said this she lifted her head and looked at the floor with sad eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks._

'_I know, Mitsuru.' She said, her voice barly above a whisper 'Ki o tsukete… ne? I don't want to come bak to hear you are dead…' She said the last part so quitely that he had to strain to hear it._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes and he couldn't tear his gaze away from her teary face. He could only stare as she sighlently stood up and walked to his door opening and closing it behind her. As he stared at his door where she once stood, he couldn't help but think… Maybe he did have a weakness…_

AUTHORS NOTES! 

It's me again! Buwahahahahaha (My evil laugh! crowd: -.-") I have finally wrote this down! I have been planning something like this for a while and I finally got the chance! I thought that I did this chapter really well… I guess once again it could be better but I'm still happy with the ending! Ooooo… I even got to add some tension between Misoka and Mitsuru as well as some emotions of Misoka for the princess! (crowd once again: -.-") Anyways I am quite happy that 5 people have visited my story in only the first chapter! Thank you to all of you who have visited! Takes a bow Anyways after this week I'm only gonna be able to update every other week but I can update everyday this week and next too! YAY ! Well I'll see you all soon! Ja ne .

Ki o tsukete Take care, okay?


	3. Hidden In The Shadows

"Hello" talking

'_Hello' _ thinking

A Walk Somewhere Dark and Creepy 

When Mahiru woke up she couldn't see anything. Litterally. She put her hand up to her fae and could barly see its outline. She looked around and as she thought… she still couldn't see anyhting.

'_How did I get here? What happened to me?'_ she wondered. "Hello?" She called.

"Hello…" said a calm and creepy voice coming from right behind her causing Mahiru to whip her head around.

"Who are you!" She yelled backing away from the figure. Just as she seemed to hit a wall several blinding lights came on lighting the room completely.

When her eyes came into focus she recognized the man standing infront of her as Hokuto from the Dawns Venus.

"Oh no…" She whispered.

At the Moonshine Bar 

He couldn't sleep. Even though he was tired and deprived from sleep for the last two days, he still couldn't sleep. Maybe if he hit his head than things would clear up or, if he was luckey, than he could knock himself unconcious… than he could finally get his much needed sleep.

**Knok knock knock**

There was a light knock on his door followed by the voice of Akira. "Hey, Misoka? I've gone to everyones room and they're all awake, so I came to see if you are too."

"What was the point of that?" Misoka asked as he walked up to his door and opened it.

"Perhaps we could get a head start on our search for Mahiru?" Akira suggested.

"Fine… get everyone up and out of bed and I'll meet you in the bar downstairs."

"Umn… Misoka, everyones already down there."

That probably wasn't the smartest thing for Akira to say but that was the least of Misoka's problems.

"… than… just… make breakfast or something for everyone I'll be down in a bit!" Misoka growled.

"Hey, Misoka? Do you have… feelings for Mahiru? I mean not likeing her as a friend but like likeing her."

Misoka paled. "O-of corse I don't!" He snapped "Don't-don't be rediculase, the Princess and I are meerly two people who work together to regain the 'Teardrops'" He studdered.

"Alright! Alright… whatever you say Misoka. Completely whatever you say." Akira said as he waled away towards the stairs.

'_Damnit! When did Akira get so… perceptive' _His thought as he slid down his now closed door.

Apparently Misoka's day wasn't about to get any better. With or without the help of the Wolf.

Once Again, Somewhere Dark and Creepy 

Mahiru was currently not having a day any better than he demonic friends. She was trapped, in a cell, hungry, lonley and not to mention she had no clue where she was. All she knew was that the Dawns Venus was planning something against her friends.

'_Maybe Mitsuru or Misoka has already figured out where I am and are coming to get me,'_ She thought brightly. But than she frowned. _'If they even need me anymore… Mitsuru sorta did just leave me alone…' _

She felt anger rise as she thought about how this was mostly Mitsuru's fault. But as soon as it came, her anger disappeared leaving only saddness in its place.

'_Does he really hate me that much? I thought I had at least gotten him to be nicer than he was before…' _Her thought was cut off as she heard a door violently slamed shut.

'_Keiko?' _she gasped as she saw the young brunett start to fume at Hokuto.

"HOKUTO!" Keiko screamed "You kidnapped a girl from my _school_! Mahiru! That's the girl you said you needed? What the fuck are you _thinking?_!"

"Keiko, calm down. Yes, the girl was from your school. I don't see why you are so stressed out. This girl has a conection with the cretures… I need her to lure them so this plan will succeed."

"Than what is your plan, smart-ass!" She growled back.

"You know very well… about how we are going to trap those _bakemono._ We already have everything prepared at the Lakeshore. All you need to do now is go and get them. Make sure that they are there tomorrow morning."

"And you called them monsters…" She breathed "_You're the_ monster!" She screamed as she flung her hand a Hokuto.

All Mahiru could do was stare as Keiko's hand connected with Hokuto's face.

Hokuto looked her dead in the eye which caused Keiko to whimper pittafully. "You should not be so ungreatful you _bitch_!" He bellowed with rage as he punched her in the face.

"Keiko-san!" Mahiru screamed as Keiko hit the ground with a loud crash.

'_Mahiru!' _Keiko winced

"Go now!" Hokuto yelled.

Keiko scrambled up but before she left she turned to Hokuto and whispered "What is going to become of Mahiru?"

"That is none of your concern…" He warned.

Keiko nodded and turned to leave, but not before she gave a dreading look to Mahiru.

'_Whats going to happen? Keiko… what are you going to do?I… I'm scared'_

"As for you, Princess, we are going on a little trip." Hokuto sneered as he opened up the door to her cell and stepped inside.

Mahiru's eyes had long since grown used to the dark and Hokuto had also lit up a few lanterns so she could see his menaceing smile as he walked towards her. Although she tried to crawl backwards she failed to get too much farther away from him since she had pressed herself against the cold and moldy wall of her cell already.

"Please… leave me alone…" she whispered _'Mitsuru… Misoka… somebody… please help me…'_

"I'm afraid your going to have to come with me, as you are the bait to lure the creatures to the Lakeshore. Now come on! We don't have much time to loose." He growled in annoyance.

Mahiru screemed as pain shot through her arm when he pulled her away from the wall and out of the cell door. She struggled and tried to pull away from the horrible man, her kidnapper, Hokuto. All her attempts prooved useless as he only tightened his hold but before he opened the door to lead them to the outdoors, he violently turned her towards him and pulled out a gag to keep her from attracting to much attention with her pleaes to be let go.

She whimpered softly as he tied the gag as tightly as her could without cutting of her air supply.

'_What is he planning? I don't want anyone to get hurt… please… I just want time to stop."_ Mahiru thought as time seemed to move in slow motion and no sounds could be heard as a lone tear made its way down her face. _'Please… just stop…'_

She was shoved into his car and the door was shut behind her with suh force that the car shook, but all this went un-noticed by the young Decendant of the Princess as the car sped off into the darkaning night.

_**YAY! Author's Corner/ Comments-thing!**_

Hellooooo! It is me again! I meant to update this chapter two days ago but… I had a very bad case of wrighters block and it was my birthday this past Monday so I was kinda busy…( -.-") Anyways… I finished this chapter at 11:10 durring the night, and it was really creepy 'cause it was thundering and lightning and I have watched the grudge recently… (I'm not too good with horror movies :'( Cries ) But still. Thank you to all of the people who have visited my story! I have gotten 8 visits with my second chapter and 7 visits for my first chapter and I am very pleased! I'm going to update my fourth chapter soon because I have many ideas for my next chapter! Horray for no wrighters block! The next chapter is going to have to do with Keiko x Akira pairing since I said that I would when I wrote my summery for this story so I'm gonna focus on them now! (Don't worry there still will be some Mitsuru x Misoka tension! .) Anyways I better get to bed… I have a math test that I'm gonna fail tomorrow but than a Valentines day dance all afternoon! YAY!

_Sayonara! –Mad4anime_


	4. A Ill Bearing Messanger

"Hello" talking

'_Hello' _ thinking

A Walk 

**Outside the Moonshine**

She couldn't move. Although if she didn't she knew that Mahiru would probably die if she didn't but at the thought of coming into the demons household to lure them into a trap was just too wrong. Subconciouly her hand brushed against her cheek where Hokuto had punched her.

'_But _he _lives in there…'_ She thought as she made her way up to the night club _'I don't want to do this… but I have to.'_

Inside the Moonshine 

Akira sighed. This had gotten into a very annoying routine. Everyone would be in a bad mood. Mitsuru would say something stupid. Misoka would hiss evil words and try to hurt him. Akira would try to break up the fight with the help of Nozomu. Mitsuru would give up and say that this was pointless and leave to his room and not come out for a couple of hours. Every time Mitsuru came out of his room he would look as if he hadn't slept in years and would steadily get worse. He would eat. Say something stupid as to why everyone looked as if they had risen from the dead and the cyle would start over again.

What was even more annoying is that none of them had sleft for a week and counting, _(A/N: They're demons, remember! I think that demons could do that don't you?)_ and so this cycle happened at 2:30 am and 2:30 pm. Now seemed that it was one of the times the cycle had started because Mitsuru had just emerged into where everyone was sitting.

'_Great, this will be fun!' _Akira thought sarcastically.

Mitsuru walked into the kitchen and walked out with an energy drink. How many of those had everyone had in the past week? Tonnes, was all anyone could come up with.

"Well…" Mitsuru started off.

'_Here we go…' _thought Akira.

"Looks like the Lunar race is going to die, with or without the 'Princess'…" He trailed off.

'_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… go…' _Akira thought.

"Mitsuru! Damnit keep your mouth shut! You are such a complete idiot! She would be here if _you _had been on _time, _may I remind you!" Misoka bellowed while launching himself at Mitsuru, but slowed down when Nozomu stepped in his way and as Akira grabbed his arms.

"Now is not the time! Misoka. You should know this more than anyone else!" Nozomu yelled.

**Ding-dong-ding-dong**

'_Tasukata…saved by the doorbell! But who would be here at 1:45 in the morning?' _Nozomu thought as Akira let go of Misoka to open the door.

When Akira opened the door, he nearly cried out in surprize. There infront of him stood Himura Keiko. His first crush. And the fiancee of the 'Dawns Venus'.

"Keiko…" He whispered "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give… to give you a…" That was all she got out as she passed out from running all the way from Hokuto's 'Secret Hide-out' to the 'Moonshine' and also from her lack of sleep.

Akira carried her inside and into a spare room beside Mahiru's and on the way he could only think of how this could only bring bad things along with her arrival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**oooooo… a dream!**

'_Oniisan Hokuto! Oniisan! Where are you? (dokunanon?)'_

'_Keiko? What are you doing up at this time of night?'_

_She giggled 'Oniisan, you were making a lot of noise…' her voice trailed off as her smile faded. 'Oniisan… who is that girl?'_

_Hokuto's smile faded as well 'Umn… Keiko this is Amaya, Amaya this is my ten year old imouto Keiko…'_

'_Amaya…' Keiko said under her breath._

'_Yes… she is my girlfriend…' Hokuto looked away from her._

_Keiko's eyes went wide as two things dawned on her. 1: Hokuto was engaged to her, and 2: She reconized this exact happening from one of her dreams._

'_Keiko? Are you all right' Amaya walked towards her as Keiko's face paled._

'_No! Stay away from me!' Keiko screamed 'Theres no way you can be real! This has to be that dream again! None of this is real!'_

End o dream! 

Keiko awoke with a start as she heard her door open loudly as Akira ran through the door way.

"Keiko? Are you alright!" Akira said as he ran towards the sweat drenched girl.

All of a sudden Keiko burst out into tears… she hadn't thought it would be that hard to see him again.

"No… I'm not alright. I knew I wouldn't be but I had to come here anyways." She chocked out through her sobs.

Akira sat on her bed and hugged her close to him and relaxed as she put her arms around him. "Whats wrong?" He whispered.

"I-I… I had a dream about the day I reilized I was phycic… it was also the day that I found out that Hokuto had a girlfriend, even though we were engaged!"

"Ssshhh… It's alright just calm down. Right now he's not here and I promise I'll make him pay for everything that he's done to you…" Akira tried to sooth her.

"Huh!" Keiko lifted her head quickly and their gases locked.

Time seemed to slow as the their eyes continued to stay locked and nither of them seemed want to break it. Suddenly they both met each others lips in a passionate kiss both of them would never forget.

Sealed with a promise the wolf-boy would make sure to keep, a new relationship began to blossom.

**_AUTHORS CORNER THING! _**

Allo! I didn't fail my math test! Hourray! But I didn't do so well ither…-.-" oh well… I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was at my dads house for a while and I can't update on his comp so I have to update every other week… (so annoying -.-") Anyways YAY! Akira and Keiko kissed! I'll be dure to add in some more things with Nozomu, Mitsuru and Misoka! Hourray! Anyways I have a whole bunch of ideas that I can't wait to get started on writing so I'll be sure to update as much as I an this week! Also thanx to Jimmythegothicegg for giving me an awsome review! Thanx -Mad4anime

Oniisan Older Brother

Imouto Little Sister

Tasukata I'm saved (or something like that)

Dokunanon Where are you (I'm sure that it has spaces somewhere in there)


	5. The Message

"Hello" talking

'_Hello' _ thinking

A Walk At the Moonshine 

There was something going on. There _had _to be something going on. If there wasn't something going on than Nozomu was probably going insain. He would give up flirting on girls if he was wrong, because when Akira and Keiko came downstairs they were always glancing at each other, blushing whenever their eyes met or whenever they touched. This… was not normal.

"So… whats happened here?" Nozomu smirked as Keiko and Akira stood by the dishwasher putting their dishes away after a very early breakfast. Very early meaning it was now 4:30 am, as well as meaning Keiko had accually only been asleep for a couple of hours.

"N-nothing!" Keiko blushed and and truned her face away from him but still looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure nothing has happened." He smiled when Keiko blushed even more "Now… why are you here in the first place?"

Keiko's face went ghostly pale, and she dropped the plate she was carrying. She had forgotten all about what she had come here to do…

"Mahiru…" she whispered.

"_Nani_! What about Mahiru?" Nozomu yelled.

At Nozomu's yelling Misoka ran into the kitchen as fast as he could at hearing Mahiru's name. "Do you know of where the Princess is being held!" Misoka yelled as he tried, but utterly failed, at not sounding hopeful.

"_Hai_…" she whispered and looked away from everyone, trieing to hide her tears but as she cried she shook so much that looking away wouldn't help at all. "Hokuto… Hokuto that bastard… he took her from school, and told me that he took one of the people from my class…"

"So you were a part of this?" Whispered Nozomu.

"No!" Keiko cried "No… I would never put Mahiru in any danger… I never wanted this to happen! After a week that Mahiru was missing from class I began to get worried and confronted Hokuto about her absence…" she trailed off as her hand subconiously went up to her bruised cheek.

"He hit you." Akira started more than asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

There was a long pause before Misoka spoke.

"Where… is the princess now?" He said in an unsure tone, showing his worry for what Hokuto might have done to her.

"She is down at the Lakeshore."

"Mahiru!" Mitsuru yelled as he had only just walked in and hear a part of their conversation.

Everyone was shocked at how muh emotion was in the eyes of the normally old tengu. His eyes were mixed emotion of worry, saddness, excitement and… something unreadable.

"Alright. Everyone get ready to go. We must save the princess. _Hayaku_!" Misoka yelled while leaving the kitchen.

"_Matte kudasai!_" Keiko yelled.

"We have no time to listen to you, Seer!" Mitsuru hissed. As once again they turned to leave. Akira just looked at his feet knowing that he should listen to Keiko, but he knew that right now Mahiru was their first priority.

"_Chotto matte!_ You must listen to me! Hokuto has set a trap for you. He made sure that the was no possible way to escape alive! Please, take me with you so I can help you get through it! Please!"

"Seer…" Misoka started "If you are to come with us than I suggest you hurry and get ready."

"_Hai, Misoka-san!_"

Sunrise (5:00 am) at the Lakeshore 

Five figures stood at the top of a cliff over looking an old abandoned wearhouse while the sun was slowly rising to greet the day. The female shuddered as she leaned into the figure beside her, a demon wearwolf boy. The vampire boy smirked at this _'I knew there was something going on.' _But as soon as he thought this, his face turned once again into a frown. _'But still… we have ome here for different reasons'_

"_Mina!_ It's time to take back the princess!" The leader of the group yelled.

 **_ Authors notes _**

It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been having a bit of a hard time with my Okaasan and Otousan, such so that I have been surrounding myself with my friends and having no time to write chapter five… Gomen-nasai. Anyways, I have evil plans for the next chapter and hope to get it up and going as soon as possible. Meaning that I have a lot of walking to do. Sounds funny I know but I'm going to be at my Otousan's house tomorrow and I am only update at my Okaasan's house, meaning I have to walk to my Okaasan's house to write and update… but at least that means that I can get away from my Otousan for a longer period of time! So its no problem! Anyways thanx to everyone who has givin me a review! I shall see you later!

Ja ne , bye-bye –Mad4anime! 

Chotto Matte Wait One Moment

Hai yes

Hayaku Hurry

Kudasai Please

Matte Wait

Mina Everyone

Nani What

Okasaan Mother

Otousan Father

-san an ending that adds respet towards someone but is ofter reffered to Mr., Miss. Or Mrs.


	6. The Betrayal

"Hello" talking

'_Hello' _ thinking

A Walk In the Abandoned Werehouse 

'_Where is everyone? Do they even care about me anymore? I must be really useless…' _She couldn't move. Her wrists were chained to the ground and all she could think about was how they had left her hear to die. _'I never want to see them again… if the wanted me to die…'_

Flash back 

"Mitsuru… why are you so mean to her!" yelled Nozomu. Even though she was upstairs she could still hear them yelling. All she wanted them to do was stop yelling…

'_They only seem to be doing that lately…' she thought 'I wish that they would stop yelling at Mitsuru… it was my fault after all…'_

"_It was her fault though! Why are you yelling at me and not her!" Mitsuru yelled back._

"_But you hit her!" Akira growled back._

_It all came at once. Like a dam breaking from too much pressure, her tears just started to fall. She urrled up into a ball on her bed and just cried her hand pressed against her face where he had hit her._

"_Nande? Nande Mitsuru? Why do you hate me? Aishiteru Mitsuru, so why can't you see that? Why do you continue to hurt me, ither with words or this time…" her words fadded out as she shook with the force of her tears. The night was left quite as her words fell on deph ears. Never to be heard by the one person who needed to hear them most._

End O Flash Back 

'_I loved them all so much!' _her tears began to fall once again, just like that night, but this time she couldn't do anything to stop or hide them as they disalved into her beautiful kimono she was wearing _'I hate this! I hate this so much… all I want is for this past week to never have happened! All I want is for him to love me back…'_

"Princess…" Hokuto's voice rang out through the building they were in. Mahiru looked up as she heard his voice sound with something… it sounded like… regret… "Why do you cry over those beasts?"

"It is not easy… being betrayed by your loved ones…" was her answer, slightly above a whisper.

Hokuto could only stare at her and gasp.

"I guess… this is how Keiko feels… ne?"

"_Nani_…?" He breathed.

"It's a funny feeling… being lonley. Its surprizing how many people feel like this in the world."

Faces flashed in her mind…

"_Mitsuru-kun_,… _Keiko-san_,… _Shirogane-sama_,… _Empress-sama_,… perhaps even the Princess…?"

"Why did you go to those _bakemono _even though we warned you they would only betray you!" Hokuto yelled.

She only looked at him while her tears fell sighlently.

"Because they said they needed me…" Hokuto features sofened into a frown and she continued "I wanted to be importsnt to someone again. When my parents died in a car accident, I still had my aunt and I know she loved me very much… but when Mitsuru and the rest of the demon race ame to me to ask of my help to save them… I felt needed again! Like I could make a diffeance in the world." She looked at the floor and smiled "I have seen your fights between the Humans and the Lunar Race first hand, and I hate it. All I want to happen is everyone to be at peace! But now… I know that wont happen…" she finished the rest in her head _'If they just left me here to die…'_

'_This girl… she is not like normal human girls.' _"_Ne_… _Hime-sama?_ What is your name?"

"Huh…?" she stared at him, than smiled, tears finally coming to an end "_Watashino namaewa Mahiru desu... Hokuto-san."_

"Mahiru-sama… that's a nice name…"

She could only stare… she looked at the ground "_A-arigato_…"

"Now than… how about we get this started?"

"_Hai…_" she whispered

Just Outside the Werehouse Doors 

"Ok… lets go… Nozomu, you follow after me, Akira and Keiko after Nozomu, Mitsuru after them, and stay in a group. Keiko its your job to warn us when you know when something is coming."

"_Hai…_" she answered.

Misturu looked at Keiko and couldn't help but think _'Mahiru you better be all right.'_

As if reading all of their minds, Akira said "Shes alright… she has to be…"

As they all transformed (with the exception of Keiko for she is a human) Misoka opened the doors to face their future head on…

One Again Inside the Werehouse 

Misoka looked around and notied that a beautifully clothed woman kneeled in a small circle of light. The kimono that she wore was obviously expensive, for it seemed to be made of the finest silk. It was white with light blue thread that seemed to make the effet of water flowing as well as fish and _sakura _flowers on it.

Mitsuru had the same effect as Misoka, as his eyes wandered over her as he took in her apperance. But Mitsuru couldn't explain how he felt as she stood up and faced them… only one word could come to his mind, as well as it was the only word he ould say…

"_Mahiru?_"

Akira started to laugh sighlently as everyone smiled that she was alive. Nozomu was the first on to move when he ran towards her to give her a hug… and at first it looked like she was taking a step towards him to return his hug when he neared her but when she looked up with a scowle on her face and hard eyes Nozomu knew there was something wrong.

But what happened next was not expected.

She grabbed his wrist and put her hand on his stomache. With help from his momentum, she threw him over her head as hard as she could, forcing him to hit the wall with a loud crack.

Everyone was too stuned to speak when all she did was breath out, and not bother to say something.

"_Mahiru_… _daijoubu_…? _Doushita_?" Keiko pressed.

"_Yagamashi…_" she whispered.

Keiko was taken back and she scowled "What did he so to you?" She said firmly.

"Hokuto-san…" Mahiru looked up to show everyone her watery blue eyes, red from crying "Has done nothing to me. If anything he has saved me." She stated.

"Mahiru…" Mitsuru said while takeing large steps to where she was "Tell me what he has done to you!" he yelled.

"Stay away from me! Just leave me alone!" she screamed when he grabbed her wrist "Leave me alone!"

"Make me!" he just yelled back.

"_Antawa bakemono! _Leave me alone!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Everyone was sighlent as she broght her hand up to his face and slapped him as hard as she could.

He looked at her with his hand against his face and let go of her wrist.

"_Baka_…" she said under her breath "Do you really think that I would go back to traitors like you!" she screamed "I thought that you at least liked me enough to keep me around! I thought that you needed me. But when you leave me to die… I guess that said how muh you all hated me to begin with."

"_Nani?_" hissed Nozomu.

"_Hai… Mahiru-sama._" Said a voice from the shadows.

Suddenly so many lights turned on and the Moonlight Bandits were blinded for a minute but soon recovered and went wide eyed when they saw Koudokui Hokuto standing beside Mahiru.

"Mahiru! Why are you on his side?" cried Akira.

"Because you betrayed me!" she yelled "I loved all of you… but you betrayed me and left me to die… How many times do I have to say it to get it through your heads!" she yelled.

"_Arigato… _Mahiru for this oportunity…" Hokuto whispered into her ear

"_Nani?_" she whispered and widened her eyes.

_** Authors Notes **_

BUWAHAHAHAH! Cliff hanger! YAY! I'm done this chapter even though my 'c' button still isn't working very well. I thought that I did pretty well for this chapter and I think that I made it very sad. Probably because I am not too happy myself and I was searching through all of the Naruto episodes that I have (in Japanese) and looked for all of the sad parts… and I don't really know why… hmn… I guess that something I will have to ponder. Anyways I got my report card today and I am scared of showing it to my father… but my mother I guess is fine… back to this story. I have a really good idea for the next few chapters! I will give you a small part of what I am planning… he he he… I am going to kill someone off! I will leave you to think about who it might be. Anyways I will go now! Have a good… week and I shall update as soon as possible. Thank you for everyone who has read my story and who has reviewed!

Arigato!

Ja ne; bye-bye! -Mad4anime

Arigato Thank You

Antawa You (are)

Baka Stupid

Bakemono Monster

Daijoubu Are You Alright

Doushita What is Wrong

Hai Yes

Hime-sama Princess

Nani What

Sakura Cherry Blosomss

Watashino Namaewa Mahiru Desu My Name is Mahiru

Yagamashi Shut Up

-kun and ending for boys

-san adding respect and blah blah blah (if you read my other translations than you will

know what it means.

-sama adding lots of respect to those who are of more power of of more importance 

than yourself (and probably many other people too)

**Ok das it for now! Ja ne; bye-bye**

**Mad4anime**


	7. The Prediction

"Hello" talking

'_Hello' _ thinking

A Walk 

"_Arigato… _Mahiru for this oportunity…" Hokuto whispered into her ear

"_Nani?_" she whispered and widened her eyes.

Hokuto grabbed her by the neck and brought her close to his chest.

"I have your princess! Surrender now!"

"_Nani_?" everyone yelled.

"Hokuto you fuking bastard! Give Mahiru back now or else!" Misoka yelled.

'_Misoka?' _Mahiru stared wide eyed at the one known to be calm and colected.

"Why don't you just leave me to die like you already did?" Mahiru said quietly.

"No Mahiru its not like that…" Mitsuru said quietly "You should have seen us before Keiko came to the Moonshine to tell us where you were!" He smirked "Misoka was really to kill me for sure… and we were survivling off energy drinks because none of us could sleep!"

"Mahiru, come on… you know we wouldn't betray you like that!" Akira cried quietly.

"No… I'm not going to fall for that again!" she yelled while elbowing Hokuto in the stomache and pushing him off of her.

She tried to make a run for the exit but Hokuto grabbed her arm almost right after he let go and in one motion punching her in the face like he did to Keiko, except this time with his magic.

Mahiru flew across the room and hit the wall. She fell to the floor, unmoving.

Was she dead?

"Mahiru!" Misoka and Mitsuru yelled.

"Grrrrrr… you. Are. Going. To. Pay!" screamed Mitsuru as he rushed forward towards Hokuto.

The other members of the Moonlight Bandits were quick to follow suit as they rushed over towards the awaiting member of the Dawns Venus.

Than suddenly out of nowhere came as silver word arrow. Mutsura was hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect chance to kill the demons. But Keiko was on their side.

"Akira! To your left, a power arrow is going to come!" She shouted before the arrow fully left the string. Akira followed Keikos directions and avoided the arrow by a long shot.

"Damnit!" cam Mutsuras voice as he rushed forward to get closer to the fight.

Seesing the oportunity Keiko rushed to Mahirus side to see if she was still alive.

"Mahiru!" Keiko called softly while she knelt beside the beautiful girl clad in the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. _'Hokuto must have really wanted them to charge at him blindly knowing that if he was seen with her as beautiful as she is right now that they would come for him… Hokuto… antawa teme…'_

"Keiko…" came Mahirus voice "I sappose that this was how you felt… when you didn't feel you had a place anywhere."

"Mahiru… why are you doing this? Why are you going against the Lunar Race? I have come to see that they are truly the good ones and that many of the humans fighting for us have become corrupt… like my _Onii-san_." Keiko looked over at Hokuto and Mutsura as the Dawn and the Moon clashed in arms.

"I was in love… Keiko…" said Mahiru, although her voice was as soft as a butterfly's wings.

"_Ai? _Who were you in love with?"

"I loved all of the Lunar Race. I thought that they at least liked me somewhat… but I wanted _him _to love me… but… he will never love me back…"

"Who do you mean?"

"He hit me instead… because we lost a teardrop because of me…"

"Who?" Keiko ushered Mahiru…

"Mitsuru…"

Keiko gasped. 'Mahiru… you fell in love with a demon just like the Princess… just likeme…'She looked over at Akira and blushed 'But… to be hit by the one you love… its hard… I know… but they need you and they even told me that they had been working as hard as they could to bring you back to them but they couldn't find you. Mitsuru wasn't lieing when he said that they were living off energy drinks…" Keiko chuckled.

Flash Back 

"_Nande? Nande Mitsuru? Why do you hate me? Aishiteru Mitsuru, so why can't you see that? Why do you continue to hurt me, ither with words or this time…"_

End of Flash Back 

Mahiru started to cry as she stood up slowly.

'How could I have been so stupid…? I am a fool who can't see through the darkness…' 

Keiko whached as Mahiru stood up and looked at the battle wadging on close by. The girls stood in silence when suddenly Keiko had a vison.

_Keiko's Vision (now you too can have visoins if you read my story!)_

_**Blood. Saddness. Tears. Torn hearts. Death. Moon. Dawn.**_

_An arrow shot from the right into darkness._

_**Blood. Saddness. Tears. Torn hearts. Death. Moon. Dawn.**_

"_NO! No! no! no! no! no! no! YOU CAN'T GO! Go! go! go! go! go! go!"_

"_Stupid! YOU CAN'T BRING IT BACK! BACk! BAck! Back! back! back! back! back! back!"_

_Blood splashed and choking. Death with no return._

_**No more. Gone. Death. Blood. Light out. Tears. Saddness. Moon or Dawn?**_

_Keiko's Vision is Over (very reepy I know)_

"Someone is going to die!" shouted Keiko as she ran forward farther towards the left to where Akira was pinned by a magic seal thretaning to rush him.

"No…" breathed Mahiru as an arrow shot from the right straight towards her.

_** Authors Notes **_

yay! I left another cliff hanger! Damn it I hate my fuking 'c' button! It wont work very well so its harder for me to type… oh well. YAY! Two chapters in one night! I'm so proud of myself although I'm probably going to faint any minute! I will have to keep this sorta short so yeah! I feel so evil right now… because you still don't know who dies! (Ors at least I hope you don't…. hmn… oh well! So I will seen you sorta soon I guess since I am going to update sometime on Monday or Tuesday next week.

I am happy and yet I am sad… happy as I mentioned before because I finished two chapters in one night and sad because this story is almost over! I know Waaaaaaaaa!

  sad face. Anyways I will see you soon and thanx to everyone who Reviews and who Reads my stories! So please R&R and I will put you in my authors notes! So right now I am going to thank:

Araf

Jimmy the Gothic Egg

And

ling lang fantasey !

For reviewing my story! (I am really sorry if I spelled your names wrong! cries while begging for forgiveness if it is needed Anyways I have to go to sleep right now so…

Ja ne; Bye-bye -Mad4anime

(hey there's not too muh Japanese in this chapter!)

Ai Love

Aishiteru I Love You

Arigato Thank You

Antawa You (are) (is normally said as Anata wa but the 'unpolite' way

is Antawa nods head see I know some stuff!)

Nani What

Nande Why

Onii-san Older Brother

Teme Bastard


	8. A Death

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ANBLE TO UPDATE FOR LIKE…. 2 OR 3 MONTHS BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AND STRESSED OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS! GOMEN-NASAI !   Sad face ON WITH THE STORY!

"Hello" talking

'_Hello' _ thinking

A Walk **Recap of last time:** Flash Back 

"_Nande? Nande Mitsuru? Why do you hate me? Aishiteru Mitsuru, so why can't you see that? Why do you continue to hurt me, ither with words or this time…"_

End of Flash Back 

'How could I have been so stupid…? I am a fool who can't see through the darkness…'

"Someone is going to die!" shouted Keiko.

_Keiko's Vision_

_**Blood. Saddness. Tears. Torn hearts. Death. Moon. Dawn.**_

_An arrow shot from the right into darkness._

_**Blood. Saddness. Tears. Torn hearts. Death. Moon. Dawn.**_

"_NO! No! no! no! no! no! no! YOU CAN'T GO! Go! go! go! go! go! go!"_

"_Stupid! YOU CAN'T BRING IT BACK! BACk! BAck! Back! back! back! back! back! back!"_

_Blood splashed and choking. Death with no return._

_**No more. Gone. Death. Blood. Light out. Tears. Saddness. Moon or Dawn?**_

_End of Keiko's Vision_

"No…" breathed Mahiru as an arrow shot from the right straight towards her.

Recap over 

**Accual story begins here:**

The world moved in slow motion.

Everyone stoped dead in their tracks.

An arrow glistening in the dim light.

A Princess's sream echoing in everyones ears.

"Help!" Mahiru screamed.

"Mahiru!" yelled Mitsuru. He was too far away from her. He wouldn't be able to get to her in time and the arrow was made to cut through his winds. 'No!' He screamed inside his head

Mahiru stared in fear as the aprotching arrow gleamed with malace, almost as if it was smirking with joy to be her end.

Everything went white as a huge blast of wind and pink light surrounded Mahiru until all anyone could see was her silhoet.

………… Silence …………

"kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Than A Scream Dieing Out

Light Dulling

A Figure Falling

Yet A Figure Standing

"Mahiru!" Nozomu and Akira yelled as they ran towards her.

"Mahiru!" Keiko yelled.

Mitsuru could only stare since his legs refused to move.

Mahiru's eyes went wide with fear as the pink coloured light surrounded he with a firce wind. Everything was happening so fast that it was hard to think that all of this happened in a mere few seconds.

"_Nani?_" she gasped as a black shadow crossed in front of her and put its arms around her to protet her from the arrow.

"_Hime-sama! _Brace yourself!"

"kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The arrow tore through the figures back and scraped her waist but didn't damage her too badly. The light began to fade as she felt something warm slide down her cheek and drip off her chin. She felt the figure shudder and let her go so she looked up.

Her world froze… she couldn't even hear her friends calling her name as she reilized who her savoir was.

"Misoka-san" she wispered as he smirked and fell to the ground. "Hime-sama" he breathed. 

"MISOKA-SAN!"

Her scream echoed off the walls of the abandoned werehouse.

Akira and Nozomu gasped and ran faster towards their fallen leader and their princess.

"Misoka-san! _Daijoubu? _Misoka-san! Misoka-san say something!" Mahiru grabbed his hand and yelled while her tears spilled down her face.

"_Hime…-sama…"_ he breathed.

"Hai!" she whispered.

"_Ai…shit…te…ru… Hime…-sama_. Don't cry. _Aishiteru._" His hand went limp in her hand as his eyes closed for the last time, and his last breath left his body.

"Misoka-san?" she wispered.

She took a deep breath. "MISOKA!" She screamed and cried on his chest "No! You can't go!" She sobbed.

Akira, Nozomu and Keiko stood behind her to mourn Misokas death.

"_Nande? _Why did he have to die?" Whispered Akira as his own tears started to fall slowly down his face.

'Nobody can answer that question… Akira' Nozomu thought as Keiko burried her face into Akira's neck.

Mutsura and Hokuto took this chance to run towards the exit to leave.

"You an't bring it back!" Mutsura yelled

"_Yagamashi_ Mutsura! This isn't over, _bakemono! _I will be back to destroy your kind, and next time I will leave with a vitory in my hands!" With that he ran.

Mitsuru walked quietly over to were everyone else was standing while comming out of his transformation and quietly bent down to pick up the now un-transformed and lifeless Misoka.

Quietly they left the abandoned werehouse to explain the sorrowful news to Oboro.

Authors Notes:

This is one of the saddest endings that I have yet to ome up with. I'm going to be writing a eppilouge to this story and I should have it poasted by Monday. Once again, Gomen-nasai for making you wait so long I've been having a few problems but I think that I'm making out into the clear with at least half y heart whichi is more than I expected.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and you have all been a great support!

Japanese Translations 

Aishiteru – I love you (deeply)

Bakemono – Monster

Daijoubu – Are you all right

Kya – (a screaming sound like 'ah')

Hai – Yes

Hime-sama – Princess

Nande – Why

Nani – What

Yagamashi – Shut Up

-san – an ending adding respect


End file.
